The Compass Tells All
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Elizabeth must decide whether or not to return to Port Royal to marry Will or stay on the Black Pearl with Jack. CHAPTERS 9 AND 10 UP NOW. Don't forget about reviews!
1. Mr Gibbs

**The Compass Tells All**

Chapter One: Mr. Gibbs

**SUMMERY**: ** AND ELIZABETH HAVE A TALK.**

Elizabeth stood near the railing of the Black Pearl as Gibbs sailed them into the foggy night. Everyone else was asleep, including Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Jack had left Gibbs in charge and said that if they weren't in sight of Port Royal the next morning, he would be thrown off the ship, along with his monkey, who always stole his hat.

They were returning to Port Royal because Elizabeth did not want to marry Will on a pirate's ship. But as she stood there on the Black Pearl, watching the waves crash into each other and thought about the past few days of watching Jack command his crew and sail his ship, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to Port Royal.

If she and Will returned to Port Royal, then they could get married. They could give up their life of piracy and live normal lives. But was that what she wanted? No freedom, tied down to the laws of society, having to be a 'proper' young woman? Did she really want that? Would she be able to live like that? Would Will be able to?

She stood at the railing for what seemed like hours until Gibbs finally said something.

"We should be seeing Port Royal in about an hour, Miss. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth needed to make a decision. Stay on the Black Pearl, or return to Port Royal. Sighing, she stepped away from the railing and walked past Gibbs, who gave her a sad smile. Before she reached her cabin, he said something else.

"The crew will sure be missing ye, Miss. Elizabeth. You're like a second captain to us. Just pray that ye be making the right choice."

Elizabeth stopped and looked over her shoulder a bit to show him that she was listening. "I'm sure no one on the Black Pearl will miss me after what I did to Jack."

She heard Gibbs sigh and she turned to face him.

"Aye, the crew was mighty agitated with you, after they found out, but ye proved ye-self to us, Miss. Elizabeth. Ye proved that ye did what ye had to, to save not only ye-self and young William, but the entire crew, save for Jack of course. Ye proved that ye be a pirate, even if ye return to Port Royal. And by choosing to return, ye proved to us, that we will be missing ye. Jack included."

"What if I don't return, Mr. Gibbs?" she asked.

"Ye be welcome on the Black Pearl, Miss. Elizabeth. And if ye return to Port Royal, ye always be welcome on the Black Pearl and ye will always be a second Captain."

"Second captain?"

"Aye. When Jack wasn't here to lead and command the Black Pearl, ye took command and lead us to victory. Ye always be a member of the Black Pearl, Miss. Elizabeth. Now get some sleep. Ye look like ye haven't slept in days."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She simply nodded, and locked herself in her cabin.


	2. The wedding Gift

**The Compass Tells All**  
Chapter Two: The Wedding Gift

**SUMMERY: ELIZABETH RECEIVES A WEDDING GIFT FROM AN OLD FRIEND **

Elizabeth woke up to someone knocking on her door. She got up and looked down. She was still dressed in the clothes from the day before. Running a hand quickly through her hair to smooth it out, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mornin' Lizzie."

"Good morning, Jack."

"We should be arrivin' in Port Royal in a few minutes. Just wanted to tell ye." He said quickly and turned to leave.

Elizabeth watched him walk up the steps to the decks. Closing the door, she turned to start packing the little clothes she had and the small gifts that the crew had left on her table the night before, while she was sleeping. Once everything was packed in a small mesh bag, she looked around to see if she missed anything. There was another knock on her door and she turned to open it.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Will." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind her. Then she turned to face Will, who was watching her with adoring eyes. He wrapped one are around her waist and ran his other hand down the side of her face and smiled at her.

"We're here. This is it, Elizabeth. We're finally going to get married." He smiled down at her and gently kissed her.

"William, the crew need ye help with the sails." Said Gibbs as he knocked on the door and poked his head through.

"Be right there, Gibbs." Will said and waited for him to close the door. Then he looked down at Elizabeth and kissed her forehead. "See you outside. We need to start planning the wedding."

Elizabeth closed the door and sighed. This was it. She shouldered the mesh bag and took one last look at the quarters. Turning on the spot, she opened the door and walked out onto the decks.

**Three Weeks Later**

Elizabeth starred at herself in the mirror. She had just finished getting ready for her wedding and she was now waiting for her father to walk her down the isle. She held the flowers in front of her and looked at herself again. Her hair was down, with a clip holding it back. He dress wasn't as puffy as other dresses, but it was just as elegant.

There was a knock on the door and she turned see her father walk in. He smiled at her and said that it was time for him to walk her down the isle. Before they left the room, one of the maids entered and handed a small box to Elizabeth.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth as she looked at the handmade wooden box.

"I'm not sure. A man with long dreadlocks and dirty skin dropped it off for you. Said it was for you and only you." She said then left.

Elizabeth lifted the lid and read the note that was attached to it.

_I know ye had doubts.__  
This will help ye figure out  
Where ye heart lays._

_-Captain J.S_

Elizabeth smiled and took out something small, which was wrapped in cloth. She set the box down on a table and unwrapped the cloth, revealing a compass. She traced the marks around the top of it and smiled. She opened the compass and watched as the arrow spun in circles until it finally stopped, pointing at the window. She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" said he father as he walked over to her.

"The waters."

"Your gift is in the sea?"

"The gift _is_ the sea, father."

"Yes, well, rather cheep gift if I say so myself. You can't own the see after all. Come now, time for me to give you away." Her father said and pulled her away from the window and out the door.


	3. Marital Bliss

**The Compass Tells All**

Chapter Three: Marital Bliss

**(sorry to all who like Will Turner, but I needed something to get to the fourth chapter. I don't hate the character, but i needed something that would want to make Elizabeth try to leave him. Please don't hate me!)**

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. The days seemed to drag on for Elizabeth. They pasted slow and everyday it got worse. Elizabeth stayed in a separate bedroom than Will and she would sneak out at night and walk on the beach and sit on any open ship available. She felt trapped. She and Will had lost almost all communication with each other and they had both turned to rum to numb the pain.

Elizabeth opened her bedroom door and looked into the sitting room. Will sat, passed out like usual, in front of the fire, with empty bottles of rum at his feet and a half empty bottle in his hand, which was hanging over the arm of the chair. Elizabeth sighed and closed her bedroom door behind her. She pulled on her cloak and made her way to the front door. As she went to open it, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" Will slurred as he swayed on the spot.

"Just for a walk." Elizabeth said.

"Don't lie to me." He said as his grip on her wrist tightened.

"I'm not lying, Will. I'm just going for a walk."

Will took a gulp of rum and pulled her away from the door, slamming it shut with the hand that held the bottle of rum. Taken a stronger grip near her elbow, he dragged her to his room and pushed her down on the bed. Then he turned and slammed the door shut and locked it. He took a gulp of rum and started pacing.

"Will?"

"Don't you bloody talk." Will said as he stopped and looked at her, holding a hand up and almost dropping the bottle of rum.

Elizabeth watched him start pacing again and take a few more gulps of rum. He had never done this before. Sure he's hit her once or twice while he was drunk, but he's never locked her in a bedroom before. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the rum bottle smashing against the wall.

"You…you've been sneaking out this whole time." He said and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out another bottle of rum. He uncorked it and took a large gulp. "You've been cheating on me… whoring around town."

"What! Will I have not been cheating on you! I have not been 'whoring' around town!" She said and stood up.

Will spun around and backhanded her, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Elizabeth sat on the bed holding her cheek and starred at Will, who simply took another drink of rum. How did her life become this? She wondered. One moment, she was sailing the seas with Will, the crew of the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow, the next, she's sitting on her husband's bed, with a bruised face.

"Shut up. I told you not to bloody lie to me!" he said and backhanded her once more.

Standing up, she pushed Will away from her and ran for the door. As she started to unlock the door, Will regained his balance back and smashed the bottle of rum over the back of her head. Elizabeth felt a sharp stinging on the back of her neck and everything went black.

**A Few Days Later**

Gibbs was stumbling around the deck of the Black Pearl when he noticed a barrel floating in the water ahead of them. He leaned over the edge and saw that there was someone tied to the barrel.

"Captain! There's someone in the water!" he called out to Jack.

Jack walked over to him and looked over the railing. He cocked his head to one side. He's seen that light brown hair before, he just couldn't remember where. He climbed into a rowboat and had Gibbs lower him down to the water. Reaching out he pulled the barrel over to the rowboat. Brushing the hair out of the girl's face, he pulled back as if he had been burned. There, tied to the barrel, miles from land and completely bruised up and bleeding, was none other than Elizabeth Swann.


	4. Return to the Black Pearl

**The Compass Tells All**  
Chapter four: Return to the Black Pearl

**SUMMERY: JACK THROWS ELIZABETH A WELCOME BACK PARTY**

"She be alive, Captain?"

"Hardly, but she should be fine if she stays warm. Surprised meself she din't freeze to death."

"What'd ye think she was doin' out here?"

"Not sure. But we better go to Port Royal to tell Wil..."

"No...no, I can't..."

Jack, Gibbs and the rest of the crew stopped leaning over the bed when Elizabeth spoke and tried to sit up, but ended up falling over the edge of the bed and coughed up blood. Jack bent down and started rubbing her back.

"Can't go back to Port Royal..." she coughed.

"Go get her some water." he said to Gibbs.

When Gibbs returned with water, he handed it to her and watched as Jack rubbed her back and worried over her. It wasn't like him. Elizabeth took a sip and spit it out.

"What the bloody hell is this?" she asked and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's water, love." Jack chuckled.

Elizabeth looked up at him with a "give me a break" look and grabbed the bottle of rum from a crew member. Jack smiled, as did the rest of the crew.

"Well, she'll be fine." Jack smiled. Then he frowned, as everyone was watching him, and stood up. "Get back to work!"

As the crew members vanished up the steps, Elizabeth pushed back a blanket and hung her legs over the edge of the bed. She almost fell over and had to hold herself up by placing one hand on either side of her, on the bed. Jack kneeled down in front of her and brushed away the hair that was hanging in her face.

"What happened, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth kept her head down, but glared at him under dark eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Obviously it is, if ye be tied to a barrel miles from land."

Elizabeth stood and walked towards the stairs. Jack signed and grabbed her arm to stop her. What he wasn't expecting, was her acting the way she did. Once Jack had his hand around her arm, she turned, pulled away and backed into the wall, starring at him with, what looked like fear, in her eyes.

"Lizzie..." Jack whispered and reached for her again, but she moved away from him.

"Don't." she said and held a hand up, then turned and climbed up the steps to the decks where the crew was.

Jack took his place behind the wheel and watched Elizabeth as she helped them with their work. She was smiling and laughing as the crew told her stories of their lives since she left. He often heard the words; "I wish I could have been there..." come from her and he smiled. She was finally home, he thought.

", I think the return of such a valued member of the Black Pearl deserves a welcome back party, don't ye?" Jack asked and gave him a sideways look.

"Aye, I believe she does." replied Gibbs and went to get rum.

**A few hours later**

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth laughed as she ran over to him. "Let's teach them the song!" she smiled, remembering the time they had on the island.

"Aye, love, that's a magnificent idea!" he said and took her hand in his. Then he swung her around and they started dancing like they did when they were stranded on the island.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap, we ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Jack belted out as he swung Elizabeth around and the crew laughed and cheered. It wasn't often they saw their Captain happy while drunk, since Elizabeth had left.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We maraud, we embezzle and even highjack! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Elizabeth sang as she and Jack danced in circles around the fire that they made in a large metal tub.

"Together now, love!" called Jack over the clapping and cheering from the crew.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We kindle, we char, we in flame and ignite. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" they sang.

"Time for our favorite part, Mr. Sparrow!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Aye, love, it is!"

"We're rascals, we scoundrels, we're villains and knaves! Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Jack and Elizabeth collapsed on the deck and cheered along with the crew members. The party continued on the rest of the night as they sang the song over and told stories of the times Elizabeth missed. On the fourth or fifth time of singing "A Pirates Life For Me", Jack turned to Elizabeth and smiled.

"Welcome home, Lizzie."


	5. No other place

**The Compass Tells All**

Chapter Five: No Other Place

Jack took a swig of rum and watched as Elizabeth helped the crew with the sails. Then he turned to Gibbs.

"We need to stop for supplies. Is there any place other than Port Royal?" he asked.

"No, Captain. If we don't stop at Port Royal, then we'll be out of supplies for days." replied Gibbs.

"Aye, I'm just not sure how Lizzie is goin' to take this."

"She still hasn't told ye what happened?"

"Aye. Ye know she acted as if she was scared of me when we found her?" Jack said and continued to watch Elizabeth.

"No." Gibbs said in disbelief. "But she was so comfortable last night."

"Aye, but she was drunk."

"Aye, that's true, Captain."

"Somethin' isn't right. The bruised face, the skittishness..."

"...bein' tied to a barrel miles from land..." finished Gibbs.

"That too." said Jack.

"Ye think young William has anythin' to do wit...." Gibbs stopped mid-sentence when he found Jack's pistol aim at him.

"Don't ye dare say this was William's doin'. He wouldn't do somethin' like this to Lizzie; It aint in him."

"But Jack, think about it..."

"Not...another....word, Mr. Gibbs." Jack ground out through clenched teeth.

"But Captain..."

Jack cocked the pistol and watched Gibbs with dark eyes. "It'd be wise of ye to stop talkin' ."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up the steps to where Jack and Gibbs were standing.

Jack un-cocked the gun and tucked it away in his belt. "Nothin' Lizzie. Just havin' a little chat."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, not believing what he said, but let it go. "So I hear we're out of supplies?"

Gibbs gave a quick glance at Jack then walked away to help with the sails.

"Aye, Lizzie. And we need to stop at Port Royal..." Jack watched her as her whole demeanor changed from this strong woman he's seen since he's known her, to this frightened girl he'd seen just nights ago when she first came aboard. "Ye don't need to see William if ye don't want to Lizzie."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She simple hugged herself and ran her hands up and down her arms. She nodded stiffly and walked away. The crew watched her walk to her quarters and open the door. She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed. She sat there for a few moments before a knock was heard at the door.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. If we din't need supplies, we wouldn't be stoppin'. I'm sorry." Jack said.

Not hearing her get up he leaned his forehead against the door and knocked again. "Lizzie, please, we need to stop. We're goin' to be there in about an hour, Lizzie. There's really no turnin' back now." He said. " And ye don't even need to get off the Pearl if ye don't feel up to it..."

With no answer, he rested his hand on the door and listened for any sounds. After a few minutes of hearing sniffled cries, he sighed and walked away. He grabbed a bottle of rum from a crew member and headed back to the wheel. He took a large gulp and starred at the sea in front of them.

"Mr. Gibbs, I think ye may be right about William havin' somethin' to do with this." Jack said as he looked at him with sorrow and anger filled eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back on shore, Will sat on Elizabeth's bed with a bottle of rum in his hand. He tilted the bottle to his lips and drank down as much as he could. He looked at Elizabeth's bed, that they once shared when they were still happy, but now, no one would ever sleep in it again. His eyes drifted over to her night stand and he saw a picture laying there. He stood up and walked over and picked it up. Starring at the picture of him and Elizabeth, he realized that she wasn't coming back.

His drinking and abusive jealousy pushed her away and caused him to throw her in the ocean. He took another gulp of rum and starred at the picture a bit longer before he threw the bottle against the wall. Folding the picture up and putting it in his pocket, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Pulling it open, he stepped out into the darkness, the cool breeze causing him to sway on his feet. Shaking the strange feeling off, he made his way to the docks.


	6. Finding Elizabeth

**The Compass Tells All**  
Chapter Six: Finding Elizabeth

**SUMMERY: THE BLACK PEARL RETURNS TO PORT ROYAL AND GAINS A NEW MEMBER**

"Miss. Elizabeth, are ye feelin' any better?" asked Gibbs through the door.

When he didn't get an answer he looked back at some of the crew, who motioned for him to go in and see if she was alright. Gibbs turned back to the door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened the door and stuck his head through.

"Miss Elizabeth, are ye alrig..." Gibbs stopped talking when he opened the door and didn't see anyone in the room.

He laughed nervously and turned to the crew, who looked at each other, scared of what Jack might do, and went back to work. Gibbs grabbed a bottle of rum and went to talk to Jack.

"Ah, , how is Lizzie doin'?" Jack asked as soon as he saw Gibbs.

"Now Captain, don't get angry..." Gibbs wasn't able to finish as he found Jack's pistol in his face again.

"What did ye do, ?" asked Jack in a deathly low voice.

"Well, ye see, when I went in to see if she be alright, she wasn't there."

"What do ye mean she wasn't there?"

"She wasn't in the room, Captain." said Gibbs.

"Then why are ye standin' here talkin'! Go find her! Search every compartment, every inch of this ship until ye find her!" yelled Jack and grabbed the bottle of rum from Gibbs.

He uncorked it, took a gulp and headed towards his quarters, followed by Gibbs. Gibbs practically ran into Jack when he suddenly stopped.

"Ye tell the crew to stop lookin'." said Jack. Gibbs looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Elizabeth curled up sleeping in Jack's bed, with a bottle of rum hugged close to her chest.

Gibbs chuckled and Jack looked at him. "Go get the boats ready. We can't tie the Pearl in the ports, someone will see it."

"Aye, sir." Gibbs nodded and headed out to tell the crew to get the row boats ready.

Jack closed the door to block out the noise, and walked over to the bed. He kneeled down next to the bed and took the half empty bottle away from Elizabeth, and set it on the table. Then he brushed some hair away from her tear streaked face and sighed.

"What happened to ye, Lizzie?" he whispered. Running his hand through her hair and pulling the covers over her, he stood up.

"Are all the boats set up, Mr. Gibbs?" asked Jack when he returned to the decks.

"Aye Captain, everything is ready."

"Good. Have ye told the crew what they're to be gettin'?" Jack asked.

"I have. They're already on their way." said Gibbs as he and Jack got into a row boat.

"Good. And I don't want to stay on land too long. I don't want Lizzie bein' alone too long."

"Aye sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Get off my ship, you drunken sloth!"

Will landed on the ground with a thump. Maybe finding a ship would be harder than he thought. He stood up and brushed himself off. He walked down the docks looking for a ship that he could easily get out of the ports alone. About half way down and another 15 minutes of searching, he noticed a pack of black row boats.

"It can't be..." he said to himself.

He looked up and raised a hand to block the sun from his eyes. He searched the port for any other signs that theses row boats belonged to the last real pirate ship that still sailed the seas. There behind the rocks, he saw a flicker of black sails. He looked around for anyone who was watching, then climbed in and untied the boat. Taking a seat and he started rowing towards the rocks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack and Gibbs were rowing back to the Black Pearl when Gibbs saw a row boat floating beside it.

"Captain, we took all the row boats, did we not?"

"Yes, why do ye ask?"

"Because there be another at the Pearl."

Jack looked up and sure enough, sat one of their row boats, floating beside the ship. Gibbs looked at Jack and stuttered.

"I'm sure it's just some of the crew. Miss. Elizabeth is fine, I'm sure."

"If it were the crew, they would have pulled the boat up." Jack said as he started rowing faster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will climbed up the side of the Black Pearl and looked around. It was completely empty. Climbing over the railing, he started looking around to see if Elizabeth had been on the ship. Not finding anything in the crew's quarters, he turned to look into the cabin Elizabeth had last time she was on the Black Pearl. Finding nothing again, his heart started to drop when he remembered Jack's quarters. Walking down the steps to the door, he started to hear something moving around. He opened the door and walked in.

"Jack, did you drink the rest of my rum?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at the empty bottle on the table. When she didn't get an answer she turned around and almost passed out from shock.

"...Will."


	7. William Turner

**The Compass Tells All**

Chapter Seven: William Turner

**(This chapter is really short)**

Elizabeth stood there with the empty bottle of rum hugged to her stomach as Will watch her. He took a step forward and she backed into the table.

"Elizabeth…" Will reached out to her and she moved past the table and backed into the wall. He stepped forward again and Elizabeth side stepped him and ran onto the deck.

"Will, just stop. I don't want to speak to you right now." Elizabeth said. Will placed his hand on her shoulder and Elizabeth spun around to face him. "Don't touch me, Will."

Will backed Elizabeth up against the railing and ran his hand down the side of her cheek and gently across the bruises. Elizabeth closed her eyes and winced when he touched her. She opened her eyes when she felt how gentle he was being with her. He hadn't been that gentle since before they were married. What shocked her most was the way he was looking at her. His eyes were watery and caring.

"Will…" Elizabeth breathed.

Will fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and rested his head on her stomach. He closed his eyes and hugged Elizabeth tight to him.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he cried. "…I'm sorry. Please I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth, please, I'm sorry."

Elizabeth starred down at him with disbelieving tears. He had never apologized to her. Slowly, she reached down and brushed his hair away from his face. Then she placed both her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away from her. He let his arms hang by his side and he looked up at her. She cupped his face in her hands and looked down at him, with tears threatening to fall. Then she stiffened and slapped him across the face.

His head snapped to one side and he stayed like that for a minute. Then he slowly looked back at her with wide eyes. As soon as she saw that he wasn't going to hit her back, she fell to her knees and hugged him to her, closing her eyes to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I swear I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." He said into her neck.

"Looks like ye lost ye chance with Miss. Elizabeth." Said Gibbs as he and Jack climbed over the railing.

Jack watched Elizabeth and Will with sad eyes. "Aye, it seems I have ."


	8. Jack Sparrow

**The Compass Tells All**

Chapter Eight: Captain Jack Sparrow

That night, Jack stood behind the wheel and drank a bottle of rum, like he usually did, only this time, he wasn't thinking about where he was going and he wasn't sailing. They were still anchored behind the rocks at Port Royal and he was thinking about a certain pirate named Elizabeth. Taking a large drink of rum, he wondered over to the railing.

Elizabeth was lying in bed next to Will, watching him sleep. He had promised her that he was going to stop drinking and that he would never hit her again. He said he would do anything to gain her forgiveness for what he did to her. But did she want to go back to him? Would she ever be able to love him the way she did before or would things end up like before? Sitting up when she heard someone walking around on the decks, she pushed off the covers and pulled on her boots. Then she opened the door and looked around. She saw Jack standing near the railing, drinking a bottle of rum. She grabbed a throw from the bed and went back to the door.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around and saw Elizabeth closing the door behind her. She pulled the throw tighter around herself and walked over to him. As he watched her walk over to him, the wind blowing her hair around her tan skin, he couldn't help but smile.

"Evenin' Lizzie." He said and offered her the bottle of rum. She took a sip and handed it back. "What are ye doin' up so late? Shouldn't ye be in there with Will?" he asked.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth smiled.

Jack scoffed. "Course not."

Elizabeth leaned against the railing and smiled at him. She looked him up and down and waited for him to look at her. When he finally did, he couldn't help but smile back. But then he frowned and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So ye ready to tell me what happened?"

Elizabeth gave a sad smile and nodded a bit. As she did she turned to see the ocean and rested her arms on the railing. "Figured that was going to come back up soon."

"Then just tell me, Lizzie. What happened between you and William?"

"I'm not sure, Jack." She sighed.

"Start from the beginnin' then, love." Jack said, giving her a look she couldn't depict.

"Alright, well. I guess it all started the night before we returned to Port Royal. I was standing right here, watching the waves, when I started thinking of whether or not I would be able to live a regular life without the sea…" _With out you_. She said silently to herself.

"Aye. I believe Gibbs told me of ye little talk." Jack nodded.

"Well anyway, when I got the wedding gift from you, it pointed towards the sea. I should have just listened to it." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"The compass knows all, Lizzie." Jack said and rubbed her back.

"Yea, well, then we got married and I guess neither of us could handle living on land. We tried to fix it, but it just ended up with empty rum bottles and fighting..." She said and hugged herself, trying to hide the fading bruises.

"I started sneaking out just to sit on the beach or on the docks I felt so…trapped in that house. I just had to get out. Then one night, I just couldn't take it anymore and tried to leave. And then you found me."

Jack watched her. She wasn't herself, no matter how much she tried to prove she was. She was a hollow shell of who she used to be. This skittish, nervous, bruised girl that stood next to him had replaced the strong, passionate girl he once knew. And he hated it.

"Are ye goin' back now that he promised to stop drinkin'?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure."

Jack reached into his pocket and took out the compass. He handed it to Elizabeth, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"When we went to get supplies, I stopped at ye house and grabbed it. I thought ye might need it." He said. "Open it, see what happens."

"Why?"

"Like I said before, Lizzie. The compass knows all." He smiled.

Elizabeth smiled and handed it back to him. "I don't need to."

"Why do ye say that, Lizzie?"

"I already know what I want, Jack."

"Which would be what?"

Elizabeth chewed on her lip and smiled sweetly. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He placed one hand on her waist and cupped her face with the other. As he deepened the kiss, Elizabeth hooked her hands behind his neck. Jack pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours. When they finally broke apart, both breathing hard, Elizabeth smiled up at Jack.

"You."


	9. Finding Peace

**The Compass Tells All**

Chapter Nine: Finding Peace

**(Jack and Will are kind of out of character in this chapter. Sorry.)**

Jack stood there with his hands on Elizabeth's waist and her hands resting gently on his stomach.

"Lizzie..." he breathed as he rested his forehead against her's. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, looking her over with hungry eyes. He looked her in the eyes and licked his lips. "Ye sure it's me, Lizzie?"

"Yes. If you don't believe me, give me the compass." She said and held out her hand.

"No need, love. I believe ye." Jack said as he pulled her closer and ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. "What's wrong, Lizzie?"

"This…it's not just lust, right?" she looked up at him, with questioning eyes.

"No, love. It's not just lust. I promise." Jack said and leaned in to kiss her again.

"So you're choosing him?"

Jack and Elizabeth looked up and saw Will standing there with a betrayed look on his face. Jack looked at Elizabeth, who was looking at Will. He still had one hand on her waist and the other was still cupping her face.

Will started walking towards them and Jack took his hands away from Elizabeth.

"Will…"

Elizabeth didn't get to finish her sentence before Will grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from Jack. She tripped over a stray rope and fell into the rum-hold. Will shoved Jack and he hit the railing. Jack, already angry from Will pushing Elizabeth, grabbed Will by the front of the shirt and pushed him against the railing. Keeping one hand on Will, he grabbed his pistol and aimed it at him.

"Get off…of…my…ship, Turner. I don't ever want to see ye here again." Jack cocked the pistol. "Now…get off my ship."

"Calm down, Jack. I didn't mean it."

"Ye been sayin' that a lot lately."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Please, just let me apologize to Elizabeth. Let me see if she's okay."

"Do ye really think I'm goin' to let ye go near her, after everything ye put her through?"

"But Jack…"

"Get off my ship, Turner."

Will got up and Jack followed him to the side of the ship. He had one leg over the railing when he looked at Jack. And after everything, he had the nerve to ask:

"Mind if I borrow a row boat?"

Jack smirked and put hit pistol away. "Of course…" Jack pushed will off the railing. "If ye can catch it on the way down!"

Will landed with a large splash and he swam up to the surface. Taking a few deep breaths and started swimming to shore. Jack ran over to the steps and climbed down them. He made his way through the crew members, who had woken up and found Elizabeth on the ground. He kneeled down beside her and scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her to his quarters, he closed the door with his foot and laid her down on the bed. He ran his hand down the side of her face and smiled softly down at her. She opened her eyes and smiled back. Reaching up to take his hand in her's, she kissed the palm of his hand.

"Ye alright, Lizzie? Ye took a nasty fall." He said.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache." She said and hung her legs over the side of the bed.

Jack pushed her back down into a lying position and covered her with the blankets. He sat on the bed next to her and smiled down. Brushing the hair out of her face, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Elizabeth sat up a bit and wrapped her arms around him. Once Jack felt her arms draped over his shoulders, he placed his on her hips. He started pushing her down slightly, when Elizabeth pulled him down on top of her.

Jack pulled away and looked down her. He put his weight on one side and held himself up by his elbow. He ran his hand down the side of Elizabeth's face, down her neck and chest, down to her stomach, across her hips and to her knee. Then he followed the same path back up to her outer thigh, all the while, his eyes following his hand. When he finally looked Elizabeth in the eyes, he was met with a mixture of lust and something else he couldn't decipher.

"Are ye sure ye wantin' to be doin' this, Lizzie?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him. "Yes." She breathed. Jack gave a naughty smile and kissed her back, pulling the covers over them.

The next morning, Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled again when she saw Jack sleeping peacefully next to her. She reached down and pulled the arm that was lying over her waist, up to her shoulder. Snuggling closer to him, she wrapped his arm around her and closed her eyes.

Jack moaned and pulled Elizabeth tight against him. Burying his face in her hair he took a deep breath. _Seawater and rum_. He thought to himself. He kissed her neck and rested his head on the pillow.

"Jack…?"

"Yes, Lizzie?" he said in a low, tired voice.

"…I love you…"

Jack was silent for a moment. Elizabeth had just told Jack that she loved him. No one had ever told him that they loved him. Not even his parents. He never had a chance to get to know his mum and his father treated him like a member of the crew. Liking the feeling he got when Elizabeth said it, he smiled. Looking at her now and thinking of their past, he now realized why Will had fallen for her so easily. He kissed her shoulder and watched as she fell into a deeper sleep.

"I love ye too, Lizzie."


	10. Waking Up

**The Compass Tells All**

Chapter Ten: Waking Up

**(This is an optional chapter for those of you who like a twist in a story.)**

Elizabeth sat up and looked around. Her shoulders slumped and she placed her feet on the floor. Looking at the picture of her and Will on her night stand, she stiffened and stood up. She changed into some clothes that she used when she was aboard the Black Pearl, and pulled on her boots. Opening her bedroom door, she entered the sitting room.

Will sat, passed out like usual, in front of the fire, with empty bottles of rum at his feet and a half empty bottle in his hand, which was hanging over the arm of the chair. Elizabeth sighed and closed her bedroom door behind her. She pulled on her cloak and made her way to the front door. As she went to open it, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" Will slurred as he swayed on the spot…

**(Okay, that was just a fun little idea that I had, that would give a little twist to the story. It is an optional chapter, so there's two endings to the story. You can choose whichever one you like. Don't forget to leave some reviews! That's what writers strive on, after all! ^_^)**


End file.
